Constitution of United Nations of America
Constitution of The United Nations of America Article I (Article 1 - Legislative) Section 1 All legislative Powers herein granted shall be vested in a Congress of the United Nations, which shall consist of a committee of no less than 3 governors hereby referred to as The Senate and the Speaker of the House, who shall serve as the presiding officer. Section 2 1: The Senate of the United Nations shall be composed of no less than 4 governors, chosen by the popular election thereof, for 5 months; and each Senator shall have one Vote. 2: No Person shall be a Senator who shall not have attained to their membership for a minimum of 30 days. 3: The Vice President of the United Nations shall be President of the Senate, but shall have no Vote, unless they be equally divided. 4: The Senate shall have the sole Power to try all Impeachments. When sitting for that purpose, they shall be on Oath or Affirmation. When the President of the United Nations is tried, the Chief Justice and Associate Justice shall preside: And no Person shall be convicted without the Concurrence of two thirds of the Members present. 5: Judgment in Cases of impeachment shall not extend further than to removal from Office, and disqualification to hold and enjoy any Office of honor, Trust or Profit under the United Nations: but the Party convicted shall nevertheless be liable and subject to Indictment, Trial, Judgment and Punishment, according to Law. The motion to begin impeachment proceedings for any office require a ⅔. vote of all member-states Section 3 1: The Times, Places and Manner of holding Elections for Senators, shall be prescribed in each by the petition of no less than 4 members thereof; but the Congress may at any time by Law make or alter such Regulations. 2: The Congress shall assemble at least once in every week, and such Meeting shall be on the first Monday of the month, unless they shall by law appoint a different Day. Section 4 1: The Senators shall receive a Compensation of $75,000 per month for their services, to be ascertained by Law, and paid out of the Treasury of the United Nations. They shall in all Cases, except Treason, Felony and Breach of the Peace, be privileged from Arrest during their Attendance at the Session of their respective Houses, and in going to and returning from the same; and for any Speech or Debate in the senate, they shall not be questioned in any other Place. 2: No Senator shall, during the Time for which he was elected, be appointed to any civil Office under the Authority of the United Nations, which shall have been created, or the Emoluments whereof shall have been increased during such time; and no Person holding any office under the United Nations, shall be a Member of congress during his Continuance in Office. Section 5 1: All Bills for raising Revenue shall originate in the Senate ; but the President may propose or concur with Amendments as on other Bills. 2: Every Bill which shall have passed the Senate, shall, before it become a Law, be presented to the President of the United Nations; If he approve he shall sign it, but if not he shall return it, with his Objections to the Senate in which it shall have originated, who shall enter the Objections at large on their Journal, and proceed to reconsider it. If after such Reconsideration two thirds of congress shall agree to pass the Bill, it shall be sent, together with the Objections, to the governors chamber, by which it shall likewise be reconsidered, and if approved by two thirds of that House, it shall become a Law. But in all such Cases the Votes of both the congress and governors shall be determined by yeas and Nays, and the Names of the Persons voting for and against the Bill shall be entered on the Journal of each House respectively. If any Bill shall not be returned by the President within ten Days (Sundays excepted) after it shall have been presented to him, the Same shall be a Law, in like Manner as if he had signed it, unless the Congress by their Adjournment prevent its Return, in which Case it shall not be a Law. 3: Every Order, Resolution, or Vote to which the Concurrence of the Senate may be necessary (except on a question of Adjournment) shall be presented to the President of the United Nations; and before the Same shall take Effect, shall be approved by him, or being disapproved by him, shall be repassed by two thirds of the Senate, according to the Rules and Limitations prescribed in the Case of a Bill. Section 6 1: The Congress shall have Power To lay and collect Taxes, Duties, Imposts and Excises, to pay the Debts and provide for the common Defence and general Welfare of the United Nations; but all Duties, Imposts and Excises shall be uniform throughout the United Nations; 2: To borrow Money on the credit of the United Nations; 3: To regulate Commerce with foreign Nations, and among the several States, and with the Indian Tribes; 4: To establish an uniform Rule of Membership, and uniform Laws on the subject of Bankruptcies throughout the United Nations; 5: To coin Money, regulate the Value thereof, and of foreign Coin, and fix the Standard of Weights and Measures of the common market. 6: To provide for the Punishment of counterfeiting the Securities and current Coin of the United Nations; 7: To constitute Tribunals inferior to the supreme Court; 8: To define and punish Piracies and Felonies committed on the high Seas, and Offences against the Law of Nations; 9: To declare War, grant Letters of Marque and Reprisal, and make Rules concerning raids 10: To raise and support Armies, but no Appropriation of Money to that Use shall be for a longer Term than two months; 11: To provide and maintain a Navy; 12: To make Rules for the Government and Regulation of the land and naval Forces; 13: To provide for calling forth the Militia to execute the Laws of the Union, suppress Insurrections and repel Invasions; 14: To provide for organizing, arming, and disciplining, the Militia, and for governing such Part of them as may be employed in the Service of the United Nations, reserving to the States respectively, the Appointment of the Officers, and the Authority of training the Militia according to the discipline prescribed by Congress; 15: To make all Laws which shall be necessary and proper for carrying into Execution the foregoing Powers, and all other Powers vested by this Constitution in the Government of the United Nations, or in any Department or Officer thereof. Section 7 1: No Member-State shall enter into any Treaty, Alliance, or Confederation. 2: No State shall, without the Consent of the Congress, lay any Imposts or Duties on Imports or Exports, except what may be absolutely necessary for executing it's inspection Laws: and the net Produce of all Duties and Imposts, laid by any State on Imports or Exports, shall be for the Use of the Treasury of the United Nations; and all such Laws shall be subject to the Revision and Control of the Congress. 3: No State shall, without the Consent of Congress, lay any Duty of Tonnage, keep Troops, or Ships of War in time of Peace, enter into any Agreement or Compact with another State, or with a foreign Power, or engage in War, unless actually invaded, or in such imminent Danger as will not admit of delay. Article II (Article 2 - Executive) Section 1 1: The executive Power shall be vested in a President of the United Nations of America. He shall hold his Office indefinitely. 2: In Case of the Removal of the President or the from Office, or of his Resignation, or Inability to discharge the Powers and Duties of the said Office, the Same shall devolve on the Vice President, and the Congress may by Law provide for the Case of Removal, Resignation or Inability, both of the President and Vice President, declaring what Officer shall then act as President, and such Officer shall act accordingly, until the Disability be removed, or a President shall be elected. 3: The President shall, at stated Times, receive for his Services, a Compensation, which shall neither be increased nor diminished during the Period for which he shall have been elected, and he shall not receive within that Period any other Emolument from the United Nations, or any of them. 4: Before he enter on the Execution of his Office, he shall take the following Oath or Affirmation:—“I do solemnly swear (or affirm) that I will faithfully execute the Office of President of the United Nations, and will to the best of my Ability, preserve, protect and defend the Constitution of the United Nations.” Section 2 1: The President shall be Commander in Chief of the Army and Navy of the United Nations, and of the military of the several States, when called into the actual Service of the United Nations; he may require the opinion, in writing, of the principal Officer in each of the executive Departments, upon any Subject relating to the Duties of their respective Offices, and he shall have Power to grant Reprieves and Pardons for Offences against the United Nations, except in Cases of Impeachment. 2: He shall have Power, by and with the Advice and Consent of the Senate, to make Treaties, provided two thirds of the Senators present concur; and he shall nominate, and by and with the Advice and Consent of the Senate, shall appoint Ambassadors, other public Ministers and Consuls, Judges of the supreme Court, and all other Officers of the United Nations, whose Appointments are not herein otherwise provided for, and which shall be established by Law: but the Congress may by Law vest the Appointment of such inferior Officers, as they think proper, in the President alone, in the Courts of Law, or in the Heads of Departments. 3: The President shall have Power to fill up all Vacancies that may happen during the Recess of the Senate, by granting Commissions which shall expire at the End of their next Session. Section 3 He shall from time to time give to the Congress Information of the State of the Union, and recommend to their Consideration such Measures as he shall judge necessary and expedient; he may, on extraordinary Occasions, convene the senate and governors chamber, and in Case of Disagreement between them, with Respect to the Time of Adjournment, he may adjourn them to such Time as he shall think proper; he shall receive Ambassadors and other public Ministers; he shall take Care that the Laws be faithfully executed, and shall Commission all the Officers of the United Nations. Section 4 The opinion of the president or his administration shall not deem impeachment necessary. The President, Vice President and all civil Officers of the United States, shall be removed from Office on Impeachment for, and Conviction of, Treason, Bribery, or other High Crimes and Misdemeanors. Article III (Article 3 - Judicial) Section 1 The judicial Power of the United Nations, shall be vested in one supreme Court, and in such. The Judges, shall hold their Offices during good Behaviour. Section 2 1: The judicial Power shall extend to all Cases, in Law and Equity, arising under this Constitution, the Laws of the United Nations, and Treaties made, or which shall be made, under their Authority;—to all Cases affecting Ambassadors, other public Ministers and Consuls;—to all Cases of admiralty and maritime Jurisdiction;—to Controversies to which the United Nations shall be a Party;—to Controversies between two or more States;—between a State and Citizens of another State; —between Citizens of different States, —between Citizens of the same State claiming Lands under Grants of different States, and between a State, or the Citizens thereof, and foreign States, Citizens or Subjects. 2: In all Cases affecting Ambassadors, other public Ministers and Consuls, and those in which a State shall be Party, the supreme Court shall have original Jurisdiction. In all the other Cases before mentioned, the supreme Court shall have appellate Jurisdiction, both as to Law and Fact, with such Exceptions, and under such Regulations as the Congress shall make. 3: The Trial of all Crimes, except in Cases of Impeachment, shall be by Jury; and such Trial shall be held in the State where the said Crimes shall have been committed; but when not committed within any State, the Trial shall be at such Place or Places as the Congress may by Law have directed. Section 3 1: Treason against the United Nations, shall consist only in levying War against them, or in adhering to their Enemies, giving them Aid and Comfort. No Person shall be convicted of Treason unless on the Testimony of two Witnesses to the same overt Act, or on Confession in open Court. 2: The Congress shall have Power to declare the Punishment of Treason, but no Attainder of Treason shall work Corruption of Blood, or Forfeiture except during the Life of the Person attainted. Article IV (Article 4 - (Government Seat) To establish the permanent seat of the Government of the United Nations of America. Section 1 Be it enacted by the Senate of the United Nations of America in Congress assembled, That a district of territory, not exceeding ten miles square, to be located as hereafter directed in the city of Washington, be, and the same is hereby accepted for the permanent seat of the government of the United Nations of America. Provided nevertheless,state laws, when to cease therein. That the operation of the laws of the state within such district shall not be affected by this acceptance, until the time fixed for the removal of the government thereto, and until Congress shall otherwise by law provide. Section 2 And be it further enacted, Washington, District of Columbia, for as long as it serves as the government seat for the United Nations of America, shall serve for the base funds of The United Nations of America and shall at all times maintain a monetary tax rate of no less than 55%. Section 3 Washington, District of Columbia shall serve as the financial seat, The Federal Reserve, of the United Nations of America and shall at all times maintain a reserve of no less than $3,000,000 which shall serve as the base funds of the Federal Reserve. Section 4 Washington, District of Columbia shall at all times maintain a military of no less than 30,000 soldiers, 5,000 tanks, 1,000 aircraft, and 50 naval ships. Article IV (Article 4 - States' Relations) Section 1 Full Faith and Credit shall be given in each State to the public Acts, Records, and judicial Proceedings of every other State. And the Congress may by general Laws prescribe the Manner in which such Acts, Records and Proceedings shall be proved, and the Effect thereof. Section 2 1: New States may be admitted by the Congress into this Union; but no new State shall be formed or erected within the Jurisdiction of any other State; nor any State be formed by the Junction of two or more States, or Parts of States, without the Consent of the Legislatures of the States concerned as well as of the Congress. 2: The Congress shall have Power to dispose of and make all needful Rules and Regulations respecting the Territory or other Property belonging to the United Nations; and nothing in this Constitution shall be so construed as to Prejudice any Claims of the United Nations, or of any particular State. 3. Member-states reserve the right to request a new cabinet shall they ever deem the current cabinet of the president unfit for office by calling for a vote. In order for the cabinet member to be removed from office, a 51% majority is required for the motion to pass and elections to be help immediate, unless stated on a certain date by law or order of the President with the approval of congress. Section 4 The United Nations shall guarantee to every state in this union a democratic form of Government, and shall protect each of them against Invasion; and on Application of the Legislature, or of the Executive (when the Legislature cannot be convened) against domestic Violence. Article V (Article 5 - Mode of Amendment) The Congress, whenever two thirds shall deem it necessary, shall propose Amendments to this Constitution, or, on the Application of the Legislatures of two thirds of the several States, shall call a Convention for proposing Amendments, which, in either Case, shall be valid to all Intents and Purposes, as Part of this Constitution, when ratified by the Legislatures of three fourths of the several States, or by Conventions in three fourths thereof, as the one or the other Mode of Ratification may be proposed by the Congress; Provided that no Amendment which may be made prior to the Year 2017 shall in any Manner affect the first and fourth Clauses in the Ninth Section of the first Article; and that no State, without its Consent, shall be deprived of its equal Suffrage in the Senate. Article VI (Article 6 - Prior Debts, National Supremacy, Oaths of Office) 1: All Debts contracted and Engagements entered into, before the Adoption of this Constitution, shall be as valid against the United Nations under this Constitution, as under the Confederation. 2: This Constitution, and the Laws of the United Nations which shall be made in Pursuance thereof; and all Treaties made, or which shall be made, under the Authority of the United Nations, shall be the supreme Law of the Land; and the Judges in every State shall be bound thereby, any Thing in the Constitution or Laws of any State to the Contrary notwithstanding. 3: The Senators before mentioned, and the Members of the several State Legislatures, and all executive and judicial Officers of the United Nations, shall be bound by Oath or Affirmation, to support this Constitution; but no religious Test shall ever be required as a Qualification to any Office or public Trust under the United Nations. Bill of Rights For the purpose of convenience and preservation of the original text, no part of this document was altered in any way. Governors and all members of the UNA are hereafter referred to as “(the) people” in this document. Amendment I Congress shall make no law respecting an establishment of religion, or prohibiting the free exercise thereof; or abridging the freedom of speech, or of the press; or the right of the people peaceably to assemble, and to petition the government for a redress of grievances. Amendment II A well regulated militia, being necessary to the security of a free state, the right of the people to keep and bear arms, shall not be infringed. Amendment III No soldier shall, in time of peace be quartered in any house, without the consent of the owner, nor in time of war, but in a manner to be prescribed by law. Amendment IV The right of the people to be secure in their persons, houses, papers, and effects, against unreasonable searches and seizures, shall not be violated, and no warrants shall issue, but upon probable cause, supported by oath or affirmation, and particularly describing the place to be searched, and the persons or things to be seized. Amendment V No person shall be held to answer for a capital, or otherwise infamous crime, unless on a presentment or indictment of a grand jury, except in cases arising in the land or naval forces, or in the militia, when in actual service in time of war or public danger; nor shall any person be subject for the same offense to be twice put in jeopardy of life or limb; nor shall be compelled in any criminal case to be a witness against himself, nor be deprived of life, liberty, or property, without due process of law; nor shall private property be taken for public use, without just compensation. Amendment VI In all criminal prosecutions, the accused shall enjoy the right to a speedy and public trial, by an impartial jury of the state and district wherein the crime shall have been committed, which district shall have been previously ascertained by law, and to be informed of the nature and cause of the accusation; to be confronted with the witnesses against him; to have compulsory process for obtaining witnesses in his favor, and to have the assistance of counsel for his defense. Amendment VII In suits at common law, where the value in controversy shall exceed twenty dollars, the right of trial by jury shall be preserved, and no fact tried by a jury, shall be otherwise reexamined in any court of the United States, than according to the rules of the common law. Amendment VIII Excessive bail shall not be required, nor excessive fines imposed, nor cruel and unusual punishments inflicted. Amendment IX The enumeration in the Constitution, of certain rights, shall not be construed to deny or disparage others retained by the people. Amendment X The powers not delegated to the United States by the Constitution, nor prohibited by it to the states, are reserved to the states respectively, or to the people. Other Amendments Amendment XI 1. The Senate is hereby abolished to make way for a system where the people (All Members) can propose a bill to the bill floor. Any member can draft and propose a bill or Amendment to the Constitution of UNA to the bill floor for pier review and a pier vote.  2. The Congress is here by filled by the people. (UNA members) 3. All bills must be proposed to the Congress and to pass must achieve a simple majority. If this is achieved the bill is placed upon the President's desk where he/she reserves the right to veto the bill. If vetoed the Congress can override the veto with a 2/3 majority. If at any point in this process there is a tie the president pro tempore (Vice President) will break the tie. 4. All amendments to the constitution must achieve a 3/4 majority to be put into action. 5. To impeach any government official the Congress must undergo a trial where all congress members make up the jury. To indite a government official of the accusation the Congress must achieve a simple majority. To remove a government official from his office for their action the Congress must achieve a 2/3 majority. 6. The President may deploy troops as he sees fit for 15 days before requiring a formal declaration of war or an extension by Congress. 7. The President and Secretary of State may form a treaty with another alliance if they agree unanimously. However this treaty is void after one weeks time if not verified by the Congress with a simple majority. Only formal FA officials may engage in proposing a treaty to the Congress. (President, Vice President, SoS and, The Ambassador to Orbis)